


And the way you look....tonight

by Cap5183



Series: Right when I needed you most... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Slow Dancing, Wedding Night, dance lessons, half-fae stiles, low self confidence, parent heart to heart, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap5183/pseuds/Cap5183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall get married it is a happy occasion for the entire pack.  However, in inviting the pack everyone wonders if Derek Hale will arrive to the wedding with a bullet wound in blood stained clothing.  When he shows up in this best suit, everyone notices, especially Stiles, however a long line of Nurses that Melissa work with beat Stiles to Derek.  Both think they aren't worth anything, and when one finally gets the nerve to ask, the other figures its just a joke.  Will the come together or will the relationship end before it begins. </p><p>Or the one where Melissa finally tells the boys to stop dancing around each other and give her the best wedding present she could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the way you look....tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This follows cannon to a point. It takes the effects of 3b into account. And then I began picking and choosing from Season 4. Obviously certain characters have made their way into the narrative, but events like the Benefactor have been kept away. Characters who are back from the dead are explained through the narrative, and if there are questions about what I mean by certain things they can be answered by reading my meta page on tumblr.
> 
> http://legacy-and-ploy.tumblr.com/tagged/cody%20talks%20theory (My Tumblr Meta page)
> 
>  Upon further thought, I have decided to turn this into a series in which we will continue to see their relationship develop, through dates, adventures, fights, and supernatural businesses.
> 
> Also for the purposes of Melissa's wedding dress I took a picture of her at a red carpet and picked a similar dress that seemed like it would fit her perfectly. Those links can be viewed here:
> 
> http://www1.pictures.stylebistro.com/gi/Melissa+Ponzio+Dresses+Skirts+Cocktail+Dress+rH0Jt0g6HKcl.jpg
> 
> http://www.hibridal.com/2732-6887-thickbox/long-sleeved-white-short-lace-wedding-dresses.jpg
> 
> (I in no way own Teen Wolf or the characters presented within. This is fictional piece made for fun.)
> 
> I dedicate this to the Meta pack who helped me come up with the idea, and helped me with pieces inside the fic as well. I hope you all enjoy.

 

 ** _Stiles_**  

 

It was a day that he had both been looking forward to and dreading over the past few months.  The more he saw his dad and Melissa growing together, the happier he was but at the same time a place in his heart always mourned for his mother.  He knew that his father would never mean to disrespect her memory, and he was quite happy that his father was finding love again but it was one of those double-edged swords of which he would always be aware.  

 

He sat in his room on the edge of the bed thinking about everything that had occurred over the past year.  Scott becoming the Alpha, the nogitsune possession, losing members of the pack, Lydia almost going crazy trying to control her banshee powers, and in the midst of the all the badness somehow his father found a light, someone who finally was bringing him back to life more than Stiles ever could by himself.  

 

While he sat, he messed around trying to tie the knot on his tie, and as he did he was distracted once more by his fingers.  Ever since the nogitsune possession Stiles had been obsessed with counting fingers to make sure that he was in control and that he wasn’t dreaming.  It was something Malia never understood, and one of the reasons they broke up.  They would remain friends but she told him, “I could never be with someone who is so unsure of where they are.  I need to look out for me.” Stiles rolled his eyes almost every time he thought of the discussion but he worked towards a friendship with the coyote anyway.  He was still fiddling his tie, when a knock came on his door, jolting him out of his subconscious. 

 

“Come in.” Stiles squeaked.

 

“Hey kiddo.” His father was dressed in his best suit, Melissa and John being the people they were didn’t expect anything fancy and therefore, decided to go without the Tuxedo penguin effect for men.  “Do you need some help there?” John asked watching his son fail horribly with his neck.

 

“Yes please? I just can’t get it right.” Stiles replied.

 

John motioned for Stiles to stand up and took his place behind his son.  He reached around Stiles front and started to fix the mess his son had made in the silk garment.  When he finished, he touched both of Stiles shoulders and turned the boy around.  

 

“You’re sure you’re ok with this Stiles?”  He asked.

 

“Dad, how many times do I have to tell you I am happy for you.  Melissa really loves you and you are so happy for a change.  Plus Scott and I will finally be brothers.  Not to mention I won the poll for when you and Melissa would finally stop wearing your asses as hats and realize you were dancing around each other.” Stiles replied with a smirk.

 

His father stared him down with the look perfected over years of being both father and Sheriff that conveyed every emotion without having to say a word.

 

“Relax Pop.  I just mean to say that I’m happy for you.  The entire pack is, now can we get this going.  The sooner you get married, the sooner we get to have a giant party!” 

 

His father moved towards the door and the exited together, John blissfully unaware of the flask that his underage son had stashed in the pocket of his jacket.

 

Stiles closed the door behind him as he prepared to head to the church with his new family.

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Derek_ **

**_-3 weeks prior-_ **

 

The pack had assembled at the loft like they had been every week for the past few months.  Ever since the Nogistune situation Scott and Derek had both agreed that weekly meetings were more necessary.  If you asked the pack they would even say that Derek seemed to be more and more accommodating and actually seemed to be a good pack-mate.  

 

Derek seemed to have lightened up more after his long discussion with Boyd and Erica regarding everything that had happened to them.  Once Lydia had unlocked her true potential not only as a banshee but as La Loba, she had realized that she had the ability to bring wolves back to life if she used nature and the proper equations to bring life back, allowing Derek to get some of his guilt off his chest.  While she tried, Lydia had been unable to bring humans back to life either, and was stuck with the knowledge that Allison would forever remain in a better place.  And unfortunately for Derek, she had not been able to bring any Hales back, but Derek was thankful that she would even try.

 

There was no doubt the pack was becoming closer, and even Parrish had joined in once they had found his supernatural origins.  To say Sheriff was a little confused did not even begin to cover the situation.  Derek could recall the Sheriff’s face when they explained that Parrish was a raven, and John just started at Derek and Lydia saying, “But is he a kanima?”  Once Parrish explained it to John everything was settled and the pack was becoming closer.  

 

This particular pack meeting was strange because both Scott and Stiles were late, which Derek found odd.  Stiles was usually the first one at the loft bouncing around berating him about not having food or asking what movie they would be watching after the “important stuff” was over.  Derek even took him on an ikea trip because the boy would not stop bugging him about furniture and electronics and well Derek finally decided ikea was better than the constant discussion.

 

The pack was all sitting comfortably, discussing which movie they would watch - Lydia once again trying to lead the discussion with _The Notebook_ \- when Scott and Stiles burst through the loft door, Lydia was standing addressing the group, Derek and Peter were standing back in the kitchen, while Liam, Scott’s new beta, and his boyfriend Garret, a hunter who decided to follow the Argent Code, sat wrapped in each other, Erica and Boyd were on the floor watching Liam and Garret, while Kira and Malia sat on a chair talking about Kira’s latest lacrosse game.  

 

“Guys we have huge news.” Scott shouted as they came through. 

 

“Excuse me, We are having a discussion here.  Now as I was saying, this film…” Lydia was cut off by Scott.

“No Lydia, you don’t understand this is huge!” Scott replied.

 

“Is there a minotaur attacking the lacrosse field again?  A dullahan running wild in the forest? Oh how about a wepwawet claiming souls in the graveyard again?” Lydia said with in a condescending tone.

 

“Umm no, nothing like that.” Scott replied.

 

“Then I don’t see why you have to interrupt…”

 

Seeing where this was going and unable to hold in his joy like Scott had, Stiles burst, “GUYS OUR PARENTS ARE GETTING MARRIED!”

 

“What! Scott why didn’t you lead with that!  Screw The Notebook, we have a real life love story going on here!”  Lydia said, then with a realization, “Ohhhmygod, there is soooooo much to do.  When are they thinking? Do they have details, oh god.”

 

“Mom is waiting for you at the house, she knew you’d go straight into planning mode.” Scott replied.  And with that she promptly left.

 

Meanwhile, Derek had been staring at the two boys, in complete shock.  A wedding, it had been a long time since such a happy event would happen around Beacon Hills.  And needless to say Derek was happy for both Melissa and John.  God knows they both deserved to be happy he thought.  

 

“And of course Dad and Melissa expect you all to be there.” Stiles said.

 

“Huh?” Derek replied.

 

“Oh hey sour-wolf, the wedding, Dad and Melissa want the entire pack there.  I mean I know that weddings and dressing up really aren’t your thing but it would make them happy for the pack to be there.  So, you can even come in that leather jacket, Dad totally doesn’t expect anything else.  But anyway, Scott and I should get back to the house before Lydia totally destroys Melissa.  Bye guys.” And Stiles and Scott rushed out as quickly as they came in.

 

“Damn a wedding.  Hey Boyd, wanna be my date?” Erica asked with a catlike smile.  He nodded his head knowing better than to say no to his girl.

 

Liam and Garret looked at each other before giving a kiss, and they both knew that they'd be going together.  Kira sat with a look on her face, hoping that Scott would ask her and then Malia spoke up.

 

“Well guess I’ll be going stag like Derek and Peter.”  

 

“Dear, who said I would be going stag?  I texted Chris as soon as Stiles said we were invited.  Looks like the only people alone will be you and my dear nephew here.” Peter replied with his trademark smirk.

 

“All of you get out.” Derek said in the most sour wolf tone he could muster.  The pack had learned that the happiness built over the past few weeks was fragile and so no one argued when Derek said he wanted to be alone.  They left immediately, Erica and Peter both giving Derek a look before sliding the door shut behind them, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

 

The wolf sat on the couch thinking about Stiles.  They had been growing closer and closer over the past weeks including their furniture shopping trip but at the same time Derek was worried.  He knew his feelings for Stiles were real, he had started to feel them more and more every time they were together.  They had been through hell and back and seemed to only grow stronger.  But the truth that remained in Derek’s head was that he is no good at relationships.  Each time he thought he was falling for someone they ended up being evil or trying to kill him, the cycle repeated over and over - and as a result Derek seriously started to question his judgement.

 

Derek spent pack meetings looking at Liam and Garret or Erica and Boyd, hell even Scott and Kira or his uncle texting his hunter and seeing how happy they all are, but it is a happiness he felt he would never experience for himself.  A happiness that for Derek was just not possible.  Because in the end he always went back to Kate’s sentiments laughing as she echoed a disney movie, “Oh Derek, who could ever learn to love a beast?”

 

 ——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Wedding Reception_ **

**_Stiles_ **

 

The ceremony was perfect, but of course it would be Lydia was involved.  The entire time Lydia  rode Melissa about how three weeks was no time to plan a proper wedding, but Melissa replied if anyone could do it, the bad ass banshee wolf mother would be the one to pull everything off.  And so she had. She kept it simple to John and Melissa’s like, but at the same time elevated it to classic and timeless with her decorations, and input into the ceremony. Melissa wore a simple white dress, long sleeved, but short and it fit her body type perfectly.  Old world, but yet modern and vital just like Melissa.  There was not an eye in the room that didn’t watch her as she walked down the aisle, Scott by her side.

 

And while he didn’t want to admit it, he found himself tearing up in the front of the church numerous times during the vows, and if would swear that he saw Scott doing the same.  They were brothers now and their parents were happy.  The ceremony concluded and everyone was happy to get to the real fun, the reception. 

 

As they entered the room Stiles was impressed again at Lydia’s skill.  Classic and timeless with a limited budget but somehow Lydia make the room look like the time visited the Fae Queen, who also ended up being Stile’s step-grandmother — but that was a story he didn’t want to think about as he pushed it from his mind.  But damn did Lydia do a good job.  As he was caught in thought the DJ interrupted announcing the new Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski.  And asking everyone to take their seat for dinner.  Stiles didn’t really pay attention to anything and was in his own world throughout the meal.  Having used only the boys as their wedding part John and Melissa had decided to forgo the traditional speech and instead, the boys created, with Danny’s help, a slideshow of their lives up to this point.  Stiles was happy, but seeing some pictures with Claudia still hurt. Everyone loved the slideshow and Melissa was crying as she gave Stiles a hug, saying “I know I’ll never replace her, but I love you like my own.” 

 

That comment was needed but at the same time it sent Stiles a bit into his own world and he walked off to the side of the room as the DJ announced that the couple would now be taking their first dance.  Stiles had been looking forward to this moment since they announced their wedding, he knew that Melissa had been dragging his dad to a weekly dance lesson in between their shifts.  Everyone thought they just had a standing lunch date, but Stiles being a detective had snooped and found the real reason.  

 

As Melissa and John took spots on the dance floor the trumpets and jazz of Frank Sinatra roared out over the speakers, and Stiles recognized the song immediately thinking about how perfect it was for his father’s second love.  As the music started John took Melissa in hand and started a Fox Trot which caught the entire reception by surprise, and Stiles swore he saw Lydia and Erica both crying over how beautiful a gesture this was.  

 

“Some day, when I'm awfully low

When the world is cold

I will feel a glow just thinking of you

And the way you look tonight”

 

As he was thinking how alike the reception looked to the Hall of the Fae and how great Lydia was for helping his parents, he let his mind drift back to the new pair of parents he saw dancing before him and how happy and contended both of them looked.  While he was lost in these thoughts is when he caught a glimpse of something, er someone he hadn’t noticed at the ceremony.  

 

“Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm

And your cheeks so soft

There is nothing for me but to love you

And the way you look tonight”

 

Standing across the hall in a full black suit was Derek, cleaned up, and looking sharper than Stiles could ever remember.  While relentlessly checking Derek out, he thought to himself that he would have to make a Johnny Cash reference later and make fun of him, but for now he couldn’t help but stare. And damn did the boy clean up well.

 

“With each word your tenderness grows

Tearing my fear apart

And that laugh that wrinkles your nose

It touches my foolish heart”

 

Derek was watching Melissa and John intently, and damn if that Sour-wolf didn’t have a little smirk going on.  Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking about when his face turned a bit like he was remembering something.  Were his parents making Derek think of his own parents?  He had never stopped to consider how hard such a happy moment might be for Derek and he watched as Derek continued his little smile.  Stiles was completely enamored by his thoughts of Derek as the song ended.

 

“Lovely, don't you, ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight

Just the way you look tonight”

 

Stiles was so lost in this  thoughts about Derek he didn’t even notice the clapping of the crowd, or the DJ starting to play other faster music.  So lost in thought he hadn’t even noticed the blonde bombshell who came up behind him.

 

“Really Batman.  Checking out our former alpha again?”  Erica came up behind him tickling his sides and making him jump out of his skin.

 

“Damn it Catwoman, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that! And I wasn’t checking him out.  I was just looking….a little.  Not my fault he actually cleans up well.” Stiles replied.

 

“I know right? Who would have thought that Hale in a suit would be such a hot sight.  If I didn’t have Boyd here, I’d be climbing that like a tree by the end of the night.” Erica giggled.

 

Stiles gave her his best resting bitch face he could muster.

 

“Well if you’d pull your head out of your ass, maybe he’d be dancing with you instead of that hooker wanna be that is all up on sour wolf’s junk right now.” Erica said pointed and angry, Stiles thought he even heard her growl.

 

“Huh, what do you mean…” He started, as Erica grabbed him and turned him towards the display across the dance floor.

 

“Ohh thats Chloe, she works with Melissa.” Stiles started.

 

“Ok but look at her all up on him, Stiles she’s hot for him.” Erica replied.

 

“I’m sure she’s not that bad.” Stiles responded trying to remain calm.

 

“Oh yea, well look at Miss Look at my Boobs over there!” Erica said grabbing Stiles head and pointing it back towards the couple.  Stiles saw Derek standing behind the nurse who was scantily clad in a red halter dress, almost spilling over the top, and watching her grind on Derek, who's face was stone as usual.

 

“Damn, I can’t watch this.  I need a drink.” Stiles responded.

 

“Oh and where are you going to get one of those?  The open bar wouldn’t serve me, not that I could even get drunk off of that shit they have.”  Erica whined.

 

“Oh my dear come with me.  I brought my flask, we can have a drink.”  Stiles smirked.

 

“You mean the flask that your Fae Grandma charmed to make supernatural creatures be able to get drunk?”  Erica flashed her beta yellow eyes with joy.

 

“Precisely.  Let’s just go out into the hallway for a second.” He responded.

 

“You had me at flask.” Erica giggled.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Derek_ **

 

The moment John and Melissa started their dance he was enthralled with them.  Peter was the only one who would have realized what the fox trot meant to him, or specifically the decision to use Frank Sinatra.  Few people knew that Talia Hale loved to dance, and had drug Derek’s father to lessons for the majority of their marriage.  Laura, Derek, and Cora would always have an impromptu dance concert after they’d return from the lessons, and it is one of Derek’s fondest memories of his parents.  He tried to remain stoic and tight faced but he soon found himself lost in those memories of his parents and found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in a long time.  

 

It was during one of those smiles that he noticed Stiles looking at him.  The boy who was always loud and always moving around was still and staring.  At him.  But why?  Must have to do with the fact that he had actually come to the wedding.  Or more that he came to the wedding dressed in something that didn’t have blood stains, holes, or gun holes in it.  Derek wanted to be here for this it was important for Stiles and important to the pack and he was determined to make everyone happy.  He knew this couldn’t be easy for Stiles with the loss of his mother, so he wanted to make sure everything was ok.  Derek soon found himself watching John and Melissa but remained in his own thoughts about Stiles being ok rather than his family problems.  God why did he have to develop feelings, he couldn’t, no he would never hurt Stiles or let him down, it was better this way.

 

“Lovely, don't you, ever change

Keep that breathless charm

Won't you please arrange it?

'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight

Just the way you look tonight”

 

The clapping from the crowd jolted Derek into his body as he began clapping over the joy of the happy couple.  Derek was still a bit off his axis when a woman clad in the tightest dress he had ever seen came sauntering up to him, already drunk.  Damn Derek thought, don’t most people get drunker towards the end of the reception.  She introduced herself as Chloe, told him that she worked with Melissa and that she had to dance with him or she would be heartbroken.  Derek, reluctant with his need to make Melissa and John happy on their wedding day agreed, and before he knew it the woman was bent over grinding herself into him while “Better Off Alone” played in the background.

 

Derek remained stoic and attempted to continue being the perfect gentleman, however, when he looked back up from Chloe?  Her name was Chloe right?  Well when he finally got her to stop dancing with him after the song ended Stiles was no where to be found.  Damn it, he thought.  But before he knew it Derek had another nurse coming up to him asking for a dance.  He smiled politely while realizing this was going to be the trend of the evening.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Stiles_ **

 

Erica and Stiles had heard at least 3 songs pass by since they had left to take a drink.  Stiles and Erica both agreed they were not drinking in this moment to get drunk but instead just enjoy being around each other and to help them celebrate the wedding in the long run.  As they were talking Erica looked at Stiles and Stiles totally took it as the Stilinski look of guilt that he had been seeing from girls all his life.

 

“Hey Stiles, you know you gotta save a dance for me right?” She said.

 

“Erica look we are friends and all but I totally don’t want a pity dance alright?”  Stiles said.

 

“I didn’t mean a pity…” She started.

 

“Look its ok.  I totally get it, I’ve never been the one with the ladies, I’m not Derek and I don’t have slutty nurses coming up to grind on all this shit, but that’s their loss.  Because have you seen this?”  Stiles was obviously a little tipsy, and they both giggled as his body roll as he said all this.  “And besides you have Boyd, he’d probably kill me if he’d see us dancing.  We should probably get back in there anyway, you haven’t had your hands on his ass for at least 20 minutes not you must be itching.  Let’s go have fun.  I’m really ok.”  He stated.

 

“You sure batman?”

 

“Totally catwoman.  Let’s do this.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Derek_ **

 

By the 8th song and dance Derek was really starting to wear thin about the constant stream of women who were coming up to him.  He didn’t mind the attention, but truth be told he wanted the attention from somewhere else.  Peter had left the reception right after the  dancing started, so wrapped up in Chris that he hadn’t even noticed Derek’s look of misery and needing assistance.  The rest of the pack were also intertwined with their various people.  Scott who had finally worked up the nerves to ask Kira were dancing, Liam and Garret were giggling and happy together off in some corner talking, Malia was the only one by herself and she found a new best friend in the form of wedding desserts.  Somewhere in the barrage of dancing bodies Erica and Stiles had returned and Stiles was now sitting snug on the other side of the room, talking to his father.  

 

Another woman had come up to Derek and he politely declined a dance stating that he was tired and needed a break but maybe later in the night he could make it up to her.  With that he took his path towards his table and sat down and enjoyed a drink.  He knew it wouldn’t get him drunk, but he thought he could at least keep up appearances to a town who didn’t know the supernatural history behind it.  As he sat, his eyes focuses on Stiles across the way, and a smile spread across his face, contented and pure.  He was so lost in his world that he didn’t notice the woman who swooped beside him.  When he felt someone on his shoulder he turned and said, “Look I don’t mean to be rude but I really don’t feel like another dance.”

 

To which he was greeted with, “Would you deny a bride a dance on her day?”  Melissa smiled at the boy.

 

“Oh crap, Melissa I am so sorry I thought you were another nurse.” Derek replied. 

 

“Nope, so what do you see Ole Sour-wolf, dance with me?”  Melissa laughed.

 

“Does everyone know about that name?”  Derek asked.

 

“Have you met Stiles, Derek?  Of course everyone in the know, knows!” Melissa responded.

“Let’s dance.  You look incredibly beautiful by the way Melissa.  And you and John haven’t stopped smiling all day.  The scent of happy, has never been this strong around Beacon before.”  Derek said with a smile.

 

“You know, no matter how many times Scott scents, I will never get used to emotions having a smell.  But I’m glad.  And it seems like you have had a good time, I’m sorry I interrupted whatever you were thinking about.  It’s very rare to see you smile Derek.” Melissa said in her motherly tone.  

 

The two starred at each other for a second.  Before they both smiled at each other.

 

“By the way, I’m sorry about the long line of nurses who have been coming up to you.  Obviously, we don’t get that many good looking men in the Emergency Room, and let’s face it Hale, you’re a looker.”  She continued.

 

Derek was taken back by the honesty and laughter in her comments, and he had a bit of shock on his face, before he spoke up.

 

“Umm thank you.”  He said.

 

“I take it you don’t get complimented often Derek, but it’s true.  Stiles wouldn’t be so into you if it weren’t true.”  She said nonchalantly. 

 

Did he just hear that correctly?  What did she say.  Because it certainly wasn’t that Stiles was into him.  That couldn’t be further from true, who the hell would want to be with a broken ole sour-wolf. She had to have been mistaken, Stiles had the scent of attraction but he’s a teenager, every teenager has that scent.  Hell, Derek still had that scent around him too, its normal, it didn’t mean Stiles liked him.

 

“Derek….Derek….Did I lose you there?” Melissa was staring at the man she was dancing with.

 

“Huh, oh I’m sorry.  I mean what?” He replied.

 

“Derek, do you think John and I don’t talk about these things.  Stiles, well he would never admit it but its true.  We have been noticing it more and more the last few months.  After the nogitsune he only ever slept better when you were outside his window.”  Melissa was saying.

 

“I was never outside…” Derek started.

 

“Derek, John had security cameras installed around the house after the possession, we know you were there, if we cared we would have said something.  He always felt safer when you were around, which is why we never said anything.  We figured it was good for both of you.”  She continued.

 

“You both knew?  Really.”  Derek was flabbergasted. 

 

“Derek, we thought it was good for both of you.  Both of you seemed so much happier.  We were just hoping that you guys would finally get your heads in the right place and realize it.  But seeing as how you both haven’t, I knew I had to say something for my own happiness.  So I am respectfully telling you, you should ask him to dance.” She finished.

 

“Melissa, I’m no good.  I only hurt those around me, its not good.  You don’t want me with Stiles.”  Derek retorted.

 

“Derek, John and I both talked about it.  You’re right for each other.  Bad things happen everyday but you’ll never know what is going to happen if you don’t try.  Just trust the wise words of a now re-married woman, won’t you?”  Melissa said.

 

“Melissa…” Derek began.

 

“Don’t argue.  You need to let go of the self punishment and let yourself be happy.  Besides the song is over, and I have to go find my husband.  But ask Stiles to dance.  He’ll say yes.”  Melissa said with a smile.

 

Derek was once alone left on the dance floor.  He was lost in thought.  John and Melissa thought they would be good together? That they made each other better.  But I’m not good for anyone he thought, how could I be good for Stiles.  I would just bring out the worst.  But maybe Melissa is right, maybe I need to just let myself be happy.  Could it really be that simple?

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Stiles_ **

 

Maybe I should just go?  I mean I’ve had fun, but I could be at home just playing a video game or something and be having just as much fun.  At least at home being alone doesn’t mean alone in a crowd, Stiles thought. 

 

His face, had definitely begun to reflect those thoughts as Lydia approached him.  Stiles was completely enamored by his thoughts and much like Erica did not see the Banshee coming toward him.

 

“Stiles, you and me, dance floor lets go!” Lydia commanded.

 

“Lydia.  Look you’re one of my best friends and I respect that.  But I really, really don’t need a pity dance alright.  I mean I don’t just need you to dance with me because poor pathetic Stiles is sitting here tipsy by himself.  I mean come on Lyds.”  Stiles slammed at her.

 

Lydia took a breath and sat down next to him at the table. 

 

“Stiles, I would never want to dance with you out of pity.  Why would you even think that do you think that low of yourself that you would expect that from me?” Lydia responded.

 

“I don’t know Lydia.  I’m sorry, but ever since the nogitsune I am just so unsure of myself and I don’t know why anyone would want to be with me.  I mean what the hell would the point be.”  He responded.

 

“Stiles Stilinski, first off let me say that anyone would be lucky to…”  Lydia started but was cut off by a cough coming from behind them.

 

They both turned around to find none other than Derek behind them.

 

“Excuse me, Stiles could I speak to you.”  Derek said.

 

“Sure Sour-wolf.  Fire away.” Stiles retorted.

 

“Ummm maybe in private?” Derek asked.

 

“What could you possibly say that Lydia can’t hear?  It’s not like I won’t end up telling her anyway.”  Stiles said.

 

“Would you like to dance with me?” He blurted out.  

 

Stiles looked at Derek who was actually smiling at him, and then shifted his gaze at Lydia with destruction in his eyes.

 

“Are you kidding me?  You guys are so desperate to make me happy and get me to dance someone that you thought it would be a good idea to pay Derek to ask me to dance?  Lydia are you fucking kidding me, I told you about my crush on Derek in secret.  I never thought you would let the pack use it against me.  How could you do this to me?  Why would you use Derek to play with my feelings like that.”  Stiles exploded at Lydia.  

 

“I’m.  I’m sorry.” Derek responded and nearly ran out of the reception hall.

 

“Stiles.  I know you’re angry but you have to listen to me.”  Lydia looked him in the eye.

 

“What do you want Lydia, how could you do that…” He started.

 

“SHUT UP.”  Lydia yelled.

 

Stiles was quiet. 

 

“Stiles.  I would never use a secret against you.  None of us would use something like that against you.  Hell most of the pack has been too caught up in their dates to even notice Derek here none of us told him to ask you to dance.”  Lydia stated.

 

Stiles was blank.  And then a voice came from behind them once more.

 

“Actually, kid I told him to ask you.”  Melissa smiled.

 

“Huh?”  Stiles said.

 

“We both noticed how much happier you are around him, and him you.  You both deserve it, just like you told me I deserve Melissa.  Now kid if you don’t go and chase after him I will shoot you.” John smiled at his son.

 

“But dad…” Stiles began.

 

“No buts Stiles.  You’re worth it and its time you acknowledge it.  GO.  NOW.” John responded firmly.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Derek_ **

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  Was the only thing that was going through his head.  How could I have been so damn stupid.  Obviously, he would think something was strange about this.  I mean he said he liked me but obviously he thought I could never like him.  God what is wrong with me.

 

Derek was almost running by the time he exited the building that the reception was in as he started heading towards the woods.  The tie around his neck was tightening like a noose, he had to get it off.  His hands weren’t working and he ended up just using his claws to completely sever the tie from his body.  He could breathe again.  

 

Seriously.  How could I be so stupid.

 

And thats when he heard it.

 

“Derek.”

 

He kept walking towards the tree line.

 

“DEREK.”

 

It’s just in my head.  Keep going Derek.

 

“DEREK SEAN HALE.  STOP RIGHT NOW.”

 

Derek turned and faced a very angry and very bright red Stiles.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

**_Stiles_ **

 

After Melissa and his father told them the story he took of much to Lydia’s happiness.  He had made a huge mistake and knew that he had to fix what he had done.  He exited the building and knew that Derek would be headed towards the woods.  That he would try and take off into his wolf.  Stiles knew Derek a lot better than he would have realized, and he wasn’t really sure when that happened, it just did naturally.  Sure enough he looked to the wood and there was Sour-wolf ripping his tie from his neck with his claws.

 

“Derek.”

 

The wolf kept walking ignoring what he said.

 

“DEREK.” 

 

Again the wolf just kept walking forward.

 

“DEREK SEAN HALE. STOP RIGHT NOW.”

 

Derek turned and Stiles was greeted with the icy stare of Derek’s beta blues.

 

“Put those away Sour-wolf, you know they don’t scare me anymore.”  Stiles said.

 

“What are you doing here Stiles.  You made you point clear.  That you think I’d only ever ask you to dance based off of some bet, or getting paid.  I get it Stiles ok.  I’m absolutely no good.”  Derek said eyes returning to normal, looking defeated.   

 

“Wait, you think I said that because you’re no good?  Sour-wolf, I said it because I am the broken one and I don’t know why anyone would want to be with me.  The nogitsune ruined me Derek, the things I did.  I mean who would want to deal with that, with the nightmares.  And then finding out i’m half-supernatural, I mean I’m pretty damn limited here Derek.” Stiles replied in a moment of true honesty he rarely showed.

 

“Stiles anyone would be stupid not to want you.  Broken or not, half supernatural or not, you still are more than most people.  And that means something.  You are amazing, and its about time you realize that.  Damn how could you not think that?”  Derek responded.

 

“I could ask you the same question Der.  Why would you think that?” Stiles asked.

 

“Look at my track record, I think it speaks for itself.”  Derek responded.

 

“Well there is a big difference between me and the rest of that list Derek.” Stiles giggled.

 

“Oh and what would that be?”  Derek questioned with his eyebrows.

 

“I have a penis.” Stiles said straight-faced.

 

“I should have known the answer would be something like that.  I should have known.  So what do you say Stiles, can I have this dance?” Derek says while starring into Stiles eyes.

 

“Sure let’s go in and get the dance.” Stiles replied.

 

“No, let’s just dance here.  It’s fitting.  We met in the woods, let’s have our first dance here too.”

 

“Derek, there is no music.  We are in the tree line.  The building is right there let’s just go inside.”  Stiles started but looked up at Derek who was smiling and it took Stiles breath away realizing how beautiful the wolf is when he smiles.  “You know what, fine.  Let’s dance right here.”

 

“I can fix the music, give me a second.”  He said as he pulled out his phone and started messing with the buttons.

 

“Derek Hale, has music on his phone who would have thought?”  Stiles said with an air of shock and suspicion.

 

“Erica, she hired Danny to upgrade my phone and he made sure it was set up with everything.  I might not always be on top of things, but I do learn quickly Stiles.”  Derek said.

 

“Ok let’s see what you got Sour-wolf.”  Stiles smiled, moving into Derek’s arms. 

 

As they started to dance, the soothing words of Adele started to come from Derek’s phone. 

 

“When the rain is blowing in your face,

And the whole world is on your case,

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love”

 

“Really, Derek?  Adele.  You aren’t a sour wolf after all….you’re my own personal sappy wolf!” Stiles said giddily.

 

“Can we stick with Sour-wolf?  I don’t want to be known as sappy wolf next.” Derek laughed.

 

“As long as you are my sour-wolf.” Stiles responded starring up into Derek.

 

“When the evening shadows and the stars appear,

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.”

 

“I am, and you are mine Stiles.  I really want this, and want to make you happy.” Derek responded being more honest with Stiles than he had been with anyone over the past year.

 

“Good, I want the same. By the way, did you fall into a burning ring of fire?” Stiles responded.

 

Derek laughed, and deciding not to acknowledge the obvious joke about his clothing, leaned down and took Stiles lips against his own, sharing their first kiss while dancing.  They were both jolted out of their shared world when they heard, “ITS ABOUT TIME!”, raining from the Pack and Stiles parents standing outside the building behind them.

 

“Don’t you guys have a honeymoon to get to?” Stiles yelled as he pulled his wolf closer and continued his dance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen yet this work has a second work in progress in the same series and verse, check it out if you liked this story. Thank you all for your support! =]


End file.
